Fifty Shades of Grey:The Ladies of the BAU Version
by Theloraxofwhoville
Summary: At the BAU, Rossi is the known disciplinarian of the women. He is in charge of their training, their behavior, and their spankings. Rossi takes his level of dominance over their submission to the next level with Garcia and J.J. WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKINGS/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT DOMINANCE/SUBMISSION Storyline


**Warning: Strong Dominance/Submission material (very extreme Fifty Shades of Grey here) I apologize if this offends you. If you don't like, please don't read. This is not intended to offend anyone.**

"Have you ever had a master before, Garcia?" Rossi asked. Rossi directed her to a chair in the center of her living room.

"No sir, I haven't." Garcia asked nervously as she watched Rossi walk around her as she sat in the chair.

"It is my job to keep all of the women - in line- at the BAU." Rossi explained. "I have certain rules for women that work for me."

"J.J. has now submitted to me, as her master. She has submitted to a master before and she obeys me now. When she doesn't, she submits to her consequences. She now takes her belt spankings as well as her bitch slappings across the face."

"Yes sir." Garcia said.

"You and Emily need to submit to me as your master now too. Today. . .you know what happened today don't you?" Rossi asked.

"Yes sir. I failed you sir." Garcia said.

"Will that happen again?" Rossi asked.

"No sir." Garcia said in tears.

"You will submit to a punishment." Rossi said.

"Yes sir." Garcia said. Rossi treated her with a backhanded bitch slap.

"Your bottom will submit to a punishment now."

She got up from the chair and went straight to the floor getting down on her knees and now on all fours. During the process of getting on her hands and knees, she stuck her bottom way up in the air.

"That's good." Rossi said.

"Thank you sir." Garcia said waiting for her punishment.

"As your master, I need that bottom to throb and cause you intense pain." Rossi said.

"Yes sir." Garcia said. Her bottom was now vulnerable and stuck way up in the air, ready to be punished. She breathed heavily. She clenched her butt cheeks together in anticipation of the pain that awaited her.

"I am your master, Garcia." Rossi corrected her.

"Yes sir. I mean yes master." She said. Rossi removed his belt. He placed his hand on her bare back right above the vulnerable spot that was about to receive a batch of intense lashes from his belt. Her plump, round, padded bottom was perfectly unmarked at the moment. That was about to change. He was determined to spank her hard enough so she could feel the sting. It was a bottom needing a good spanking with a belt. The red, lash marks would soon cover this perfect, unmarked fatty bottom showing her submission to her master.

He bent the belt and kept a hand on her back. He then brought the belt back, before bringing it down full force onto her vulnerable bottom. The first strike of the belt caused a squeal from Garcia. SMACK A red lash mark now appeared on her. She cried as the second one hit in the same place even harder. SMACK She gasped and she tried to maintain her composure. SMACK The intense pain was beyond what she could handle.

The swings of the belt came down so fast and they burned the existing marks already on her bottom. SMACK She screamed out. SMACK She breathed heavily and she remained in her position as Rossi gave her a moment to recover, before increasing the speed and intensity. Garcia wailed and squealed. Her body shook from the intense pain. SMACK SMACK Meanwhile she could do nothing but submit to Rossi, submit to her punishment, and submit to her master. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Rossi set his belt down. He had her remain in her position until her crying was under control.

"Go to your corner." He said. She obediently got up and quickly went over.

"Yes my master." Garcia tried to say.

"Good." Rossi said as he watched her get back down on her knees as she reached the far corner. Underneath her cloth underwear was a very red, lashed plump bottom.

"Half hour sitting, Garcia. You are to face the wall, sit on your knees, and keep that spanked bottom where I can see it. That red butt is my work and it belongs to me."

"Yes, my master, sir." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

**One Week later**

JJ and Garcia entered a Tattoo Shop. They walked in and were greeted by the owner.

"Ah, here they are, Tom." Rossi said. "Both of these women will be getting tattoos on their lower backs saying "I obey my Master Rossi."

"Who is first, ladies?" Tom asked. Both of the ladies became agitated.

"J.J." Rossi said forcefully, looking to the two women standing near the table.

"Yes sir." She said. "Yes my master." Garcia continued to stand there and watch.

JJ pulled up her shirt and then laid across the table. She now was set in the position to receive her tattoo. She grit her teeth in anticipation of the pain. As she could now feel it, she tried desperately to handle the pain without moving.

Once Tom had finished, he turned to Rossi.

"She is finished for now." He said. "We will finish the coloring next time."

"Come to me, JJ." Rossi said from his comfortable chair on looking the tattoo artist's work.

"Yes, sir." She said. J.J. carefully got up from the table. Although she felt a bit dizzy and confused, she walked over to Rossi. Because of her slowness, he treated her with a backhanded bitch slap.

"Turn." Rossi yelled. She obeyed her master. JJ's back now stood before him. JJ turned still holding her red cheek where she was slapped, but she also held up her shirt, so that Rossi could see his branding on her. She remained still, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Good. All right, it is your turn Garcia." Rossi said.

"Ugh yes sir." Garcia said.

"That is good JJ." Rossi said in irritation, giving her a firm smack on her bottom with his hand. She jumped forward, as she still held her sore cheek.

"Sit down here on the floor." Rossi said pointing to a spot near his shoes. He was still waiting for her to snap out of her trance. She obeyed her master.

Rossi stood up from his chair and stood next to the table, watching the tattoo artist press the needle into Garcia's lower back.

"Garcia is a fat one." Rossi said laughing, causing Tom to laugh too.

"Because she is my fat bitch, make the tattoo a little bigger, so that I can see my mark on her well, when I paddle that bottom." Rossi said, watching carefully.

"That is good." Rossi said. He could hear Garcia gasping for air, her gritting her teeth, and heavy breathing trying to cope with the pain.

The room became quiet. All that could be heard was Garcia's labored breathing and occasion yelp. Rossi continued to stand over her and watch the artist form the tattoo on her back.

"All right. That is good." Rossi said, looking at the branding.

"Get up Garcia." He ordered. "You belong to me now."

"Yes sir." Garcia struggled to get back up, wincing as she moved.

"Thank you Tom. We will be back for the coloring." Rossi said.

"Isn't there another woman too?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Emily Prentise will need my branding on her too. She also works at the BAU." Rossi confirmed. "We can deal with her next week."

"JJ, Garcia." Rossi said, indicating that they needed to follow their master. He began to walk out the doors with the two ladies following.

"In the car. Sit behind your master." Rossi said, pointing. The ladies obediently got in to the back seat.

Rossi pulled up at JJ's place and dropped her off.

"My office—tomorrow morning—6am sharp." He ordered. "We need to review my rules. You will be quizzed."

"Yes my master." JJ said trying to walk without moving her back.

Then Rossi drove up to Garcia's place.

"Garcia, I want you in my office at 6:30 sharp, tomorrow morning." He said. "We also need to review the rules. Prepare yourself well, you will be quizzed."

"Yes sir. I mean yes master." Garcia said still very frazzled, as she winced when trying to get out of his car.


End file.
